¡Estúpida Ley del Talión!
by Blanch2404
Summary: "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente..." Kano ama hacer enojar a la gente con sus bromas pesadas. Pero, ¿qué es lo que ocurrirá cuando se pasa de la raya en una de sus bromas? Kido no lo perdonará tan fácilmente, no sin conseguir que Kano sufra lo mismo que ella. (Posible final alternativo próximamente)


_Hola, chicos y chicas del fandom! Hoy aporto al foro un KanoKido como otros tantos._

 ** _Este fic está dedicado a Kimi no Sakura. Lamento mucho haberte deprimido ayer! ówò_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kagerou Project no me pertenecen, son de Papi Jin :3 Si fueran mios, Kano ya hubiese desvirgado a Kido hace mucho x333_**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Capítulo único_

 _ **.**_

" _ **¡Estúpida Ley del Talión!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Shuuya Kano, miembro número 3 de la Mekakushi Dan. Posee la habilidad de engañar la mirada y era conocido en el grupo por su facilidad para enojar o provocar a cualquiera. Conocía cual era el punto débil de todos, cual era el factor perfecto con el que burlarse para enojar al otro. Podía parecer un completo idiota, pero era mucho más inteligente que eso. Sabía que si molestaba a Mary, Seto saltaría enseguida para rescatar a su dulce princesa. Sabía que sólo tenías que atacar al orgullo de Hibiya para neutralizarlo y convertirlo en ese niño pequeño que detestaba ser. Sabía que Ene podía ser la mejor aliada, sobretodo si su objetivo era molestar a Shintaro. Era cierto que todavía tenía que descubrir algunas cosas, como que es lo que lograba enojar a Konoha sin hacerle llorar. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer conocer a Konoha enojado...

Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba era enojar a su adorada Kido. Era por lo que se despertaba cada mañana, en lo que pensaba en cada momento. Quería sacar a la luz todas aquellas facetas que Kido intentaba ocultar tan cuidadosamente. La chica quería parecer una líder impasible, pero él sabía que no era de hierro, que guardaba mucho calor reprimido en su interior. Y le molestaba que no quisiera mostrar todo ese cariño sólo por hacerse la fuerte.

Él amaba a Kido y había amado mucho a esa niña adorable que jugaba a los héroes con su hermana mayor y siempre se vengaba de las trastadas que él le hacía a Seto. Y quería recuperarla.

Por eso, en los momentos en los que la peliverde estaba más tranquila, Kano aparecía de la nada y se dedicaba a molestarla. Como en ese momento, que Kido estaba sentada en el sofá de la base descansando de un largo día de trabajo escuchando música con sus auriculares blancos y los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir.

–Nee, Kido, ¿qué haces~? – preguntó Kano sentándose a su lado con su sonrisa zorruna de siempre.

La chica, al notar la presencia del rubio, abrió los ojos y le miró de reojo. Sólo un momento. Luego los volvió a cerrar, haciéndole el mismo caso a Kano que a una mosca que se hubiera posado sobre su pierna. Puede que a la mosca le hubiera hecho más caso.

Kano infló las mejillas fingiendo estar molesto.

–Moo, Kido-chan, eres mala~ – se quejó, preparándose mentalmente para recibir un golpe.

Mas ese golpe no llegó y Kano se extrañó por ello. Estaba seguro de que saltaría, ¿por qué seguía ignorándolo?

–Kido-chan, mi amor, deja de fingir que no te molesto – empezó a decirle con una voz seductora. Pero no, aún no conseguía que la chica se enojara o se avergonzara –. Kido-chan,¿sabes? Desde hace mucho tiempo yo estoy sumamente enamorado de ti, así que me duele que me ignores – añadió como si estuviera bromeando.

¿Qué? Hasta una verdad mal dicha puede considerarse una broma.

Sin embargo, Kano se desilusionó mucho cuando ni siquiera con esas consiguió acaparar la atención de Kido. Mínimo hubiera querido que se ruborizara y que le golpeara diciendo algo como "N-no digas tonterías como esas, idiota, me habías asustado". Eso era lo que esperaba de ella.

Entonces, el rubio se percató de que la chica tenía puesto los auriculares. ¡No había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho!

Aquello lo molestó un poco, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para hacerle actuar. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a Kido aún más sin que ella se diera cuenta, acercó su boca a la oreja de la chica y, tras quitarle suavemente el auricular, susurró sensualmente:

–Kido, si sigues haciéndole más caso a la música que a mí, me voy a poner celoso~...

Kido se sobresaltó notablemente al escuchar esa voz de repente. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo y, cuando notó el cálido aliento de Kano en el oído, un suave escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

–¡K-Kano! – chilló alejándose velozmente del chico.

El rubio colocó una mano en su boca para evitar reír. ¡Esa sí era la reacción que esperaba de Kido!

–Vaya, gracias por hacerme caso~ – dijo Kano burlón, levantándose de su sitio – Pero ya me aburrí, ¡me voy a molestar a otra parte! – se excusó antes de marcharse de allí sin prisas.

Mejor huir antes de que Kido recuperara la consciencia de sí misma y le diera la paliza del año.

La peliverde se quedó allí sentada, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, la respiración agitada y el rostro más rojo que su camiseta. Aún no podía procesar bien lo que había ocurrido. Un momento antes estaba escuchando música tranquilamente, olvidando que Kano estaba a su lado, y al siguiente... ¿el idiota le había hablado en el oído? Y vaya que sí, con una voz tan seductora y húmeda... Haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera tontamente y se calentara ante el aliento de Kano...

Kido sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, sacándose esos estúpidos pensamiento de la cabeza. ¡Hablábamos de Kano! Kano no podía ser seductor, Kano no podía lograr estremecerla y, por encima de todo, ¡Kano no podía lograr calentarla de esa manera con unas simple palabras!

Frustrada, Kido también se levantó del sofá y se marchó con pasos pesados hasta su habitación. Eso no quedaría así. No importaba cuando, se vengaría de ese idiota.

.

Esa bonita oportunidad llegó apenas dos días después.

Kido, con un delantal negro y el pelo recogido en una cola alta, estaba preparando el almuerzo para todo el Dan que ese día había decidido quedarse en la base secreta. Mary había insistido mucho en querer probar el ramen (y, por ende, Seto también había insistido), así que Kido se resignó y aceptó concederle el capricho a la medusa.

La chica puso una cazuela de agua a hervir y estaba asomada al refrigerador buscando las verduras y la carne que echaría en ese agua más tarde, justo a la misma par que la pasta. Sin embargo, lo que encontró en lugar de la carne fue una nota con la torpe letra de Konoha pidiendo perdón junto al dibujo de un pequeño triceratops. No le enojaba que Konoha asaltara el refrigerador cuando quisiera (un poco sí), pero por lo menos que avisara. Sólo esperaba que no se la hubiese comido cruda, no quería soportar a un Konoha malo del estómago toda la noche.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo a su suerte, Kido salió de la cocina y se dirigió al salón esperando encontrarse con alguien a quien pedirle que fuera velozmente a comprar las verduras. Agradeció encontrarse a Shintaro y a Kano allí, el primero en uno de los sofás leyendo algún manga extraño y el segundo charlando animadamente al parecer solo, dándole la espalda. No le prestó mucha atención a eso.

Como sabía que le costaría mucho que Shintaro se moviera de ese lugar, decidió pedirle ese favor a Kano directamente.

–¡Kano, ve a por carne de cerdo! – ordenó Kido imponiendo su autoridad.

Pero Kano no le hizo caso y siguió hablando y riendo consigo mismo. Algo confusa (nadie osaba cuestionar su autoridad), miró a Shintaro. El hikikkomori le hizo una seña para hacerle saber que lo que ocurría era que Ene estaba tramando algún plan maléfico con Shuuya y por eso este tenía los auriculares, sin poder escucharla.

En ese momento, Kido recordó lo que había ocurrido apenas unos días atrás en ese mismo sofá y sonrió maliciosamente.

–¿Kido? – musitó Shintaro asustado ante la mueca de la peliverde – ¿O-ocurre algo?

–Shintaro, ve tú a comprar la carne, por favor – pidió sin borrar su sonrisa.

El azabache asintió inmediatamente y se esfumó de allí antes de que la chica diera un mísero paso hacia él o hacia Kano.

Cuando Shintaro desapareció de la vista de Kido, ella se acercó a Kano silenciosamente y se apoyó con mucho cuidado en el respaldo del sofá sin dejarse notar. Desde allí sí podía ver el móvil de Kano, donde Ene flotaba riendo a la misma par que el joven. Cuando la peliazul se percató de la presencia de la chica, ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para pedirle silencio.

Y entonces, Kido repitió la misma acción que Shuuya: le quitó el auricular y susurró con voz suave en su oído.

–Kano, si sigues haciéndole más caso a Ene que a mí, me voy a poner celosa...

Sólo que ella, en lugar de dejar caer su aliento en la oreja del chico, pasó su húmeda lengua para provocarlo más aún.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el ruido del móvil de Kano chocando contra el suelo. La chica sonrió victoriosa ante eso: había conseguido paralizar al rubio hasta tal extremo que no notó cuando el móvil (con Ene en su interior) se le resbaló de las manos. Además, se le notaba en las orejas coloradas que no estaba usando ninguna de sus máscaras. ¡Ojalá a Ene le hubiera dado tiempo de hace una foto!

Sin decir nada más, Kido volvió a la cocina como si nada, dedicándose a picar las verduras. Podía escuchar la risa desternillante de Ene a lo lejos, ya que al parecer había logrado huir a otro móvil justo a tiempo. Y ella compartía esa risa por lo bajo.

Oh, la venganza era tan sumamente dulce~

.

–Kano, ¿e-estás bien? – preguntó Shintaro cuando volvió.

El rubio aún estaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, sólo que ahora además de su sonrisa de siempre (aunque más tensa de lo normal) también tenía el rostro más rojo que su sudadera y parecía sudar por todos los poros de su cuerpo. El móvil que antes tenía en la mano yacía en el suelo, pero la susodicha mano aún parecía haberse movido y seguía pareciendo que agarraba algo inexistente.

–No te preocupes, amo – dijo Ene apareciendo en el móvil del azabache –. Digamos simplemente que Kido acaba de crearle una crisis existencial. ¡Luego le enseño la foto!

–Entonces, ¿no se entera de nada? – preguntó el chico curioso.

–Como si Mary le hubiera congelado.

Y entonces Shintaro aprovechó para coger un rotulador permanente y dibujarle en la cara todo lo que pudo y algunas cosas que Ene le iba dictando. ¡Él también tenía derecho a vengarse!

* * *

 _Cortito, lo veo muy cortito... Esta no soy yo uwu. Pero bueno, espero que Kimi se ría un poco con esto. Y que las demás también os hayáis divertido!_

 _Ciertamente, es la primera vez que hago un One-chot en un día... Pero, ¿sabéis? Me da que haré una segunda parte con un final alternativo :33 Un final más... suculento~ Jeje, pero para ello habrá que esperar como mínimo una semana, se siente~_

 _Bueno, nos leemos próximamente! Chao~_


End file.
